In recent years, there has been known an imaging device taking a night scene in color. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a color image reproducing device as described below. First, visual image data comprising R, G, and B color components are extracted from an image which was taken by pixels having R, G, and B filters. Next, infrared image data are extracted from an image which was taken by a pixel having an IR filter. Subsequently, the first luminance information is extracted after visual image data are subjected to an HSV conversion, and at the same time, the second luminance information is extracted from infrared image data. Finally, the first luminance information is weighed by weighting factor W1, and the second luminance information is weighed by weighting factor W2 (wherein, W1+W2=1), to generate a pseudo-color image.